Puck's Ability
by SilverStar8
Summary: When a misunderstanding happens, Sabrina runs into the woods hurt, both emotionally and physically. And after a run in with some Scarlett Hand members, Puck's new ability comes to light. My first ever Fanfic, so constructive reviews welcomed! And tell me if the rating seems right.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Had to add an AN (haha... an AN. Get it?). This is my first story :). I've had this idea for a while, so I decided I was gonna write it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina walked slowly, scared of every little noise she made. Even her breathing was shallow, though she wanted more air with the way she ran just now, so no one would hear it. It was 9:06 pm last she checked, which was probably more than half an hour ago. She was afraid Puck would find her. Earlier, she was supposed to get Puck down for dinner, but no one knew he was out at his old throne. Now that he was back, she could only wait until he found out.

She had gone into his room, walking around looking for him. The chimpanzees saw her, but with no orders, left her alone. She wandered into the forest a little ways. It wasn't to dark in his room, the sun (she still wasn't sure if it was real or not) was just setting. As she was walking she felt something soft under her feet. She looked down, seeing she had stepped on Kraven the Deceiver.

"Stupid Puck, always leaving his stuff everywhere. I could've tripped!" She yelled quietly. She picked it up, now going back to his trampoline to return it. Suddenly, she really did trip, except on a rock. Kraven's back got stuck on a branch in the fall, tearing almost in half as she fell. She cut her foot on the rock badly, considering she was only wearing socks. She sucked in her breath. She had Kraven the Deciever in her hands still, but he was in ruins. She dropped it like it was about to exploded. She stood up quickly, wincing on her foot.

"Oh crap! Puck is gonna murder me!" She yelled. She ran as quickly as she could away from the crime scene, which wasn't fast, and straight to the bathroom. No one, especially Puck, could find out. She wrapped her foot and got new, clean socks. She also slid on some shoes, just in case. Just then, she heard the door slam downstairs.

"Did you miss your King?" Puck yelled. Oh no, he was back! Sabrina composed herself and walked downstairs, acting like normal.

"Where were you, stinkpot?" she asked.

"Why do you care? Worried, huh? I knew you cared about me." he said with his cocky smirk.

"Care my butt! Granny had dinner ready _ages_ ago!" Puck perked up at that, running to the dining room. She followed after, not exactly excited for what laid in store. It seemed to be some cross between jello and meatloaf, and was it _glowing?_ Sabrina reminded herself to go to the store soon. She got a glass of water. She still got served some of the dinner anways. Daphne and Puck, as usually, ate their serving quickly, earning themselves seconds. Red was quiet, too. But she was still eating.

"So, _lieblings, _how was school today?" Granny asked.

"Super groovy!" Daphne replied. "We got to draw animals! I drew a unicorn. Red drew a cat." Sabrina choked on her water when Daphne said "unicorn". Red looked up for a second, then back at her plate. No one else seemed to notice.

"Oh, good!" Granny replied. "And you, Sabrina?" She shrugged.

"Normal." She replied lazily, regaining confidence. Puck wasn't in his room, so he wasn't gonna find out. And Kraven was still in the woods. Maybe when Puck found it, he'd think it was the chimpazees.

After dinner, Puck and Daphne went to watch some Westerns, and Sabrina went upstairs. She finished of her home work, noticing it was 9:06. "_Wow_"she thought. "_That went fast"_. Daphne walked in just then, yawning.

"Hey. Puck and I just finished "Shane". But I'm tired. G'night." She gave Sabrina a hug, then headed to her and Red's room. Daphne left the door open, and as she went to shut it, she saw Puck go into his room. She froze. Then, closed her door. And just in case, locked it too. She stayed up, reading some journals, when suddenly

_BANG!_

She didn't wait. She jumped into her closet just as Puck burst through the door, wings flapping furiously. He even broke the lock! Kraven was in one hand, his wooden sword in his other.

He looked around, surprisingly not noticing her among the hanging clothes. He flew out. She followed behind, and just as he turned toward Mirror's room, she made a break for the basement. Her foot stung, making her trip a little, but made a noise that Puck heard. She ran into the basment, slowing down. She shallowed her breath, and walked slowly. Then, the furious buzzing of his wings. She hid behind a mountain of books, crouching. He went right past her. He must of not been to focused, because she slid out behind him. She ran up into the kitchen, but then, the lights flicked on. Puck was right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.**

**OMG! Your comments are so inspiring! I love you! Oh, btw, since I forgo- wait, since I _purposely decided_ that Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis wouldn't be appearing here, just assume that Jake's with Briar and Mr. Canis is meditating. Thx!**

* * *

She froze in Puck's glare. His eyes were tinted, just a little, red. He cared for that stuffed toy that much? Sabrina felt horrible. She hadn't meant to, really! She just wasn't sure he'd listened to that.

"Did you do it?" He asked. His voice sounded strangely calm. Calm before the storm, she guessed.

"Puck, I really didn't mean to. I ju-" She was cut of.

"You DID do it!" He screeched. She heard stomping upstairs. He walked up to her, and she backed up against the wall. "I can't believe you! Didn't you know how important".

This time she cut him off. "Puck, please just listen to me! I-" _Whack! _

"Puck! How could you?!" Granny yelled. Sabrina felt the sting immediately. The world just kind of slowed down there. Realization and intense guilt flashed in Puck's eyes. Granny was yelling loudly, and Daphne and Red were behind her. Daphne was gasping, her eyes like saucers. Red froze, having a look of sadness and shock mixed together.

Puck had just hit Sabrina with his wooden sword, hard. It showed, too. The big, purple looking bruise was just beginning to show. It hurt so badly, but the pain was intensified to Sabrina, knowing it was Puck who caused it. How many times had Puck told her she'd get hurt of killed without him, and here he was, causing that pain?

"Wait," she thought. "I did rip his toy. He probably cared more about it then he let on" Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from punching him in the stomach.

He doubled over, gasping. Granny got quiet, and Sabrina took the opportunity to run out the back door, through the yard, and into the cold, dark woods.

* * *

Adrenaline can be really helpful when you're running on an injured foot, Sabrina noted. She could feel her cheeks burning from the cold. She was leaning against a tree, sucking in air while trying to calm down. The last hour of her life had been a nightmare, and now she was probably running around enemy territory, with the Scarlett Hand still around. The night was overcast and cold, the wind unforgiving. She wondered how Puck was. Maybe Granny had decided to fix Puck's toy, decided she'd come back later. Sabrina realized she needed to go back soon. Her arms were freezing. She'd wish she had a jacket for warmth. Suddenly, a dark figure passed by in the bushes.

She froze. Maybe they didn't notice her. But that thought flew out of her head when she realized if she could see them, they could see her. That, and she was breathing as loud as a train engine. She got in her fighting stance, wincing when she put weight on her foot.

"Who's there!?" She yelled. Might as well let them know she saw them. It wasted no time. But it wasn't just one, but three. Two goblins, both taller than her. Then there was Beast. And on all of them, a handprint on their chest in scarlett paint.

"You should be ashamed" she told Beast pointedly, thinking of Beauty.

He shrugged. "I choose the winning side" he replied. "You, one the other hand, did not. Soon, you'll die. Your family will follow." He said. "Sadly," he said with a frown. "I don't have the privilage of that task. I've been sent to obtain a Grimm. Not specific, but still _very _do-able. And I do have the privilage of that." Now, a smirk. "So, option A. You can come quietly, and I won't hurt you so badly. Or, option B. You can try to fight, but I won't be to blame when I bring you to the master half dead." Now, a full grim. "But I think we both know what option you want."

That's when she decided to attack. She started with kick aiming toward his side, but he caught her foot and swung her around, throwing her toward a tree. Her left side, _of course_, had to slam into it. It took all her willpower not to just give up there. The goblins charged, and she realized, they had knives. She kicked one in the groin, the other took a punch to the jaw. They stopped, and she took that time to jump up and kick one in the eye. That one was down, but the other got up, slashing downward towards her chest. She felt the point dig below her chest, but she jumped back before it could go deeper. Sadly, Beast had taken his time to move behind Sabrina. So, when she jumped back, she jumped right into the waiting Beast. He hit her head, effectively knocking her out. Just before that though, she could her a very, very distant cry of her name, before Beast laughter had drowned it out, and she blacked out.

* * *

**AN.**

**I felt on a roll tonight! Sadly, I'm tired. I'll write more soon, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I want to tell you I can't update everyday. Weekends only, and Friday nights. I have school and stuff. Other than that, I love all you. It fills me up with pride and happiness whenever I get an email notice saying "New Favorite" of "New Follower". I think you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Death was very calming, it seemed to Sabrina, as she floated silently in the inky blackness. It felt soft like velvet, but not suffocating or hot. It was perfect. No hunger, dehydration, but a little sleepy. Her favorite song played softly somewhere in the depths of her mind. She wasn't positive if she was dead or not, but it felt like this is what it would be like. So peaceful, gentle, and quiet.

"_No, Sabrina." _A voice echoed. It was a girl voice, comforting, yet unfamiliar. "_Not yet. But it will come soon enough." _it said in a sad tone.

Suddenly, she was aware of distant sounds and movement. She was being carried by something huge and fast. After a few minutes, she heard people all around. Yelling, cheering. She felt herself fall on something hard. Everywhere there was movement and sound. Then, it all stopped. Suddenly, screaming, yelling, and running. Then, the biggest shake she had everyfelt. The yelling stopped, and silence reigned again. Soft padding of footsteps came close to her, and something touched her shoulders, slightly shaking. It reached for her neck, lightly touching. A long, heartbroken cry rang out. Then, she felt herself picked up. She didn't feel herself moving, but she could tell she was. Whatever was moving her, she could tell was shaking violently, even in this place where everything was softened.

She started getting more of her conscience back. First, she heard slamming doors, stomping, and wailing. She could feel movement all around her, but none of it was threatening. Then, the worst feeling came back. The pain. It was everywhere, especially in her back and head. It was like millions of hammers, each with needles on them, slamming in to her body. She flinched and moaned every time something touched her. Then, it all stopped, and yelling stuck up again, mixed with some pleading. Then, the velvet blackness disappeared, turning into a jelly-like silver, cooling a refreshing. All the pain disappeared, and she relaxed. That's when she opened her eyes.

She was surrounded by her family, worried and tearful. They all visibly relaxed as she opened her eyes wider. Daphne jumped and hugged her, but jumped of as Sabrina gasped and flinched.

"The spell only works if no one touches her. Her bones may be healed, but the spell was weaker, causing more pain when the areas injured are touched. It works fast, but at a price." Granny said, but looked lovingly at Sabrina. "We're so happy you're okay."

"Oh, Sabrina! We were so worried when you left on your own!" Daphne cried. Red was in the background, her face hidden by the hood. Uncle Jake was back from Briar's, holding what looked like a bubble wand and a bottle of bubble soap. He was smiling. And, lastly, Puck.

He looked horrible. He was sitting on the armchair nearby. His arms and legs cut and bruised, his pants ripped and shirt in a similar condition. He was looking downcast, eyes fixed on the floor. He looked so out of energy. Then, Granny noticed where she was looking.

"I think it's time we all went to bed. It's late. You're too weak, and we can't move you, Sabrina, so you'll have to spend the night on the couch. Everyone else, upstairs! Love you!" Granny said to everyone and went upstairs, followed by Red and Uncle Jake. Daphne stayed for a second, then left with a good night. Puck stayed behind, and after everyone left, finally looked up.

It was suprising. to say the least, to see the Trickster King crying. Not sobbing or anything, just tears trickling down his face, his eyes heavy, sad and tired. He looked so drained of energy.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said out loud, looking away. "About Kraven. I didn't mean to." she said. Puck stood up abruptly.

"You're sorry?" He yelled, sounding angry. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he flinched, and slouched back down. "It's me, I'm the one's who sorry. I never should've-" He voice caught, and he sucked in a breath. "I never, ever should've hit you, no matter what. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just-" He stopped again, and looked up, making eye contact. "I hope you never forgive me." he said in a dead serious tone. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, not after that."

"But, Puck-" she tried to say.

"No, I don't want to hear it" he said louder. He walked towards the staircase, stopped, and yelled "House, locked up!" All the shutters and doors locked. He turned and faced her. "Now you can sleep down here safely". As he was going up the stairs, he whispered meaningfully "I'm so happy you're alive". Sabrina didn't hear him, but he could've sworn later heard giggling from Daphne's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel free to skim this part, but if you see your username you can read a reply I put for you.**

**Well, I bet you never expected to see this chapter, am I right? That whole idea of only writing on weekends has been thrown out the window, because I've learned (and you to, probably) that I am an unreliable writer with muti-chaps. So, mostly one-shots from now on. I'll also save you the trouble of reading a half-ass excuse of "Oh, I was busy." because, me being honest here, I spent my free time on tv and youtube watching Pewdiepie (Brofist to any of you bros out there ****) So, I'll finish this story and post a oneshot up. I actually got an idea for one. So be on the look out!**

**Review replies**

**Cookie Monstaaa: Awesome, I'm glad you like it! Sorry I haven't updated since forever, though.**

**Gifted Shadows: THANK YOU! I totally needed the constructive response. I'll try to work on the OOC, but I'll probably won't do well. Warning: You probably won't like this chapter because it is really OOC. I feel like such a hypocrite because I hate it when someone does OOC, but here I'm am doing it. I'll try fixing it as I go one with story writing, promise. I am a girl, so don't worry about that part. I'll also do more details and more words. It feels so much longer when I wrote it, but I read it online and I totally see what you mean. I'll read your story and review it soon, too!**

**SparkledDreams: I don't know, because you'll hear Puck's side right now. If you do want a full detailed chapter for it though, PM or review to let me know and I'll be happy to make one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, the characters, or anything else related to the book series.**

**I've been forgetting to do that. So, here's the story!**

* * *

It was Saturday, and the sky was clear, and the ground was shiny and beautiful with the freshly fallen snow. Sabrina sat lazily on the porch with her homework, contemplating what _x _could equal. The air was crisp and cold, but her jacket and fuzzy scarf kept her warm. It had been a day since the incident, but thanks to Uncle Jake's magic, her bones healed in record time. Granny had made her stay home Friday for a day to rest, and her friend, Amber, had brought her the school work she had missed. Amber had insisted she should because "It's not fair I have to do work all day while you relax." Amber was normal human. No relation to everafters, which was perfect.

"Ah ha! It's 14!" Sabrina cheered quietly, writing down her answer. It was the last question, so she packed her things in her backpack, ready for tomorrow. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. Puck was in the kitchen too, ransacking the pantry for whatever he could stuff between two pieces of bread.

"Hey" Sabrina said cautiously. Puck darted his eyes toward here, then back to the pantry.

"Hey Grimm." he replied, not really putting any emotion in it.

Sabrina stood up, and stomped over to him, and hit him, not really hard, over the head. "We need to talk, stinkpot, because you're acting like a weirdo and it's really getting on my nerves." She yelled angrily. Ever since the incident, she had been confused about what had happened over the period she was unconscious and Puck had been acting really awkward around her. He avoided her, and barely talked to her. Sure, he pulled a prank on her, but there wasn't Puck's trademark creative, and annoying, spin on it.

"What? Don't insult your King! You're the weirdo here!" He said back, although she could tell by the sound of his voice he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't act like such an idiot. You've been avoiding me like I'm the plague." She said, her voice a little softer.

"I-I just .… Well, if you'd bother to take a shower, maybe I wouldn't" he said back, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Fine! Be that way!" she yelled, turning away. "I don't need you anyways." She huffed, walking away.

"Wait," Puck said. She stopped and turned around, listening. "I… I know. I just don't want to see you right now." Puck said. Sabrina's jaw dropped in disbelief. Puck looked up. "No! Wait! I don't mean it like that! Well, actually, it wouldn't be too bad to not see such an ugly face so often…." Puck said, trailing off.

"If you're trying to make me kill you, it's working." Sabrina said, with a dark quiet tone. Puck froze, then face-palmed.

"I mean, I can't look at you without feeling… guilty. And a king should never be guilty of anything." Puck said, obvious discomfort audible in his voice

"What happened, Puck?" Sabrina asked. Puck forced a laugh. "Don't tell me you're still upset about hitting me, are you? I could barely feel it. You're too weak." Sabrina said. "I had it coming to me. I ripped your to-, I mean, Kraven the Deceiver and then didn't even tell you. I would've killed you if you broke my IPod…. again. ."

"It's different, though!" Puck said.

"Oh, is it because I'm a girl? You're being sexist again. I took on more of a threat then your weak hits." Sabrina replied

"I'm not trying to be sexist, it is different! And it isn't about Kraven or when I hit you! I thought I killed you!" Puck yelled,.

"Killed? When did that happen? Puck, if you don't tell me right now, I will-" Sabrina said but Puck stopped her.

"It was after you ran away. The Old Lady was yelling at me to go after you, but I wasn't really listening. I probably should've gone after you immediately." Puck started saying, but to Sabrina, it was more like he was just talking to himself and just ignoring the fact she was there.

"Maybe if I had just left right after you, I could've stopped you from running into the Scarlet Hand" Puck said, growling out the name Scarlet Hand. Sabrina was about to interject, surprised to hear he knew about the encounter because she never mentioned it to him, but decided to wait.

"I couldn't find you. Then I found the Scarlet Hand's base. I was about to turn around and tell the Old Lady, but they were all celebrating. I didn't understand at first, but then I realized. I flew down, demanding to know where you were. They laughed, saying I was too late. I didn't believe them, but I attacked anyways. At the time, it was a stupid move. But I don't regret it. The Old Lady and Charming will kill me later for it, but I still won't regret it. I flew around, but then I saw you. You were on the ground, bleeding out. I thought…" Puck trailed off.

"Well, anyways, I remember The Old Lady telling me earlier she had done research that I was going through the puberty. I refused it, and blamed it all on you, and ran off to pelt you with glop grenades, but she yelled after me something about mood swings. That's when I realized it was true, because I felt so angry. At you for running off, and Granny for yelling, and the Scarlet Hand for everything. Then, I felt everything getting so burning hot. I didn't hear anything, all I felt was burning anger, then nothing. I looked around, and realized everyone was dead. I knew what had happened ,too. It's a forbidden faerie magic that hadn't been used for centuries because of the pure devastation it caused. Not many had the ability to even use it, but I guess I did. It's called "Flipped" or something in Latin. I don't know, I didn't really listen when my mom told me. Well, It causes anyone in the area that is alive to die, and anyone dead to come back to life. When it happened, I didn't know what to do. I ran over and I checked for your pulse, but I couldn't find any. I thought I had ruined any chance of you surviving, so I brought you back here. Jake cast a spell on you, and it healed you, but they said you were alive the whole time. Then I knew they had killed you, so I felt nothing but victory knowing I had destroyed them all. I don't think that's all of them, though. The base was pretty small." Puck said. He didn't say anything after, so Sabrina guessed he was finished.

It all made sense to her. She was half conscious the entire time. But, she also could hear the Scarlett Hand members celebrating before the explosion. That meant she was alive the entire time. She decided against saying that, she would just look into it herself.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. Puck jumped, because he _had_ actually forgotten she was there. "Is Kraven still ripped, or do I have to go and try my hand at sewing? Because that would be a real pain in the butt." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else to him. Everything was already emotional as it was, and he should consider himself lucky she was even offering to fix Kraven. "And don't even think about apologizing. You weren't strong enough to kill me, anyways." She said. Puck smiled. To them, that was as close to a "I forgive you, even though you didn't do anything wrong." as they'd ever get.

"Speaking of which, I don't know how you kill Scarlett Hand members with that weak sword of yours. I didn't feel anything." Sabrina said.

"Well, you really need to work on that punch of yours. Maybe I wouldn't be sexist if you didn't hit like such a girl." Puck replied back.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how a girl hits." Sabrina yelled, throwing the apple at his face, but Puck turned and flew away laughing, with Sabrina chasing after him. As she was running though, she wondered who the strange girl who had talked to her in her half-consciousness*.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Sorry if it was a super lame ending. And I hope that wasn't too short. I have a couple things to say, though.**

**1)I'll probably come back a change it to make it a better story for you. Maybe a sequel, too. But don't sit around waiting for it. I'm not the most reliable writer. Just send me a PM or review for anything you didn't or did like. It would help me perfect this story, and help me write others! CONSTRUCTIVE ADVICE IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!**

**2)*Interesting character right there! She'll probably reoccur in a lot of stories, in topics all over. You don't have to find her in all my stories (she might not even be in some). I kinda have an idea for her and her purpose, but you'll just have to wait and see!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this story. And please review! You probably hear that a lot, but I really want to know what you think of it! Thanks!**


End file.
